Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢 Kuran Kaname) is a Pureblood vampire and Head of the Kuran family, one of the seven remaining Pureblood families. He is also one of the progenitors of the Vampires and the first Kuran, making his estimated age over 10,000 years old. Personality Kaname is generally a calm, elegant, stoic and authoritative individual. However, he becomes a completely different person with Yuki; to her, Kaname is very gentle and warm. This disposition bothers the Night Class vampires, who initially do not understand his favoritism towards her. Yuki herself feels confused about how Kaname lovingly cares for her. Kaname expresses occasional jealousy towards Zero Kiryu because of Yuki's connection to him, and is not afraid to show this to Yuki. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as the Dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Yuki. Kaname has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself, but alternatively to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki's welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki's safety; his greatest fear is losing her. He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but because of the mysterious loss in his past. His solitary nature makes him rather secretive. Kaname has the Pureblood power of controlling vampires, but he chooses not to exercise this power, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires, as mentioned by Takuma Ichijo and Akatsuki Kain. Sometimes when he is with other vampires he acts particularly cold and domineering, but he usually seems to treat them with detached politeness. History Kaname the Ancestor Kaname Kuran is the ancestor of the Kuran clan, one of the founder of the vampire race. He lived alongside with another mysterious ancestor known to be the Hooded Woman. This woman tossed her heart into the blazing furnace to create weapons made from her heart, forged to kill vampires. Artemis, the bloody rose and all the other weapons in the Hunters association were born from her sacrifice. Soon after doing so, her body cracked and turns into ashes. After having to witness this, Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber as he had no more reason to live for except until a few thousand years later, he will be awakened to become the new parent. But he was reawakened by Rido Kuran, his descendant that sacrificed the life of a innocent baby who is Yuki Kuran's actual brother to awaken him. Revived Kaname Due to his weakened state after reviving, Kaname transformed his body into that of a baby and suppressed his memories, entrusting his life in the hands of Haruka and Juri, who raised Kaname in place of the son that Rido had taken and killed. As children, Kaname and Yuki shared a very close relationship even to the point of promising they will marry and live a life like their parents. Though Kaname was not especially outgoing around like other children his own age. He first met Hanabusa, Akastsuki, and Ruka as children, but they did not form bonds until several years later, after the deaths of Haruka and Juri. Kaname previously had no reason to live for except to become the next parent as he originally planned, but because of Yuki's existence. Kaname was willing to forgo his original plans in order to live with her for all eternity. Kaname severely wounds Rido by tearing him apart into pieces which required ten years for Rido's body to regenerate. During the attack on the Kurans, after he found he was unable to kill Rido, as he was technically his master from having revived Kaname from his slumber. After temporarily dispatching Rido, Kaname took the now-human Yuki to Kaien Cross's house. Kaname himself was taken in by Takuma's grandfather, a man whom he distrusted. During her childhood, Kaname frequently visited Yuki and remained a steady presence in her life. After Kaien Cross built the Academy, he agreed to let Kaname decide everything that involved the school's vampires. Plot Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Kaname has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable.Vampire Knight Official Fanbook However in the manga, he has stated that when his mind wanders he "loses control," as seen when he accidentally burns a hole in the wall (in the manga) and a tree (in the anime), both barely missing Takuma, and also shatters a window. Like all vampires, he also has enchanced strength and super speed. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities: * Telekinesis. * Erasing memories.15th Night * Creation of a familiar in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages61st Night and a wolf 57th Night from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran Mansion. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person60th Night and wields his telekinetic powers.61st Night * Transformation of his body into a weapon.46th Night * Controlling Bloody Rose through his voice. * Control of multiple vampires by his command against their will.43rd Night * Changing the physicality of his body61st Night i.e. changing his body into an infant. * Manipulate another pureblood (hiding Touma inside his familiar). * Changing a Pureblood vampire into a human like all purebloods can do. Weapon Kaname wields an anti-vampire sword and was the original wielder of the Bloody Rose and Artemis. Relationships Yuki and Kaname have a complicated past that goes back to when they were young children. Yuki is Kaname`s younger sister, fiancée, and also descendant as his history was revealed. Kaname loves Yuki very much, but often his motives toward her can be overprotective, such as locking her up. Soon, later mentioned in the manga chapters, Kaname reveals his secrets towards Yuki and states that her real brother was taken away and killed by Rido in order to awaken him, using Yuki's actual brother’s flesh and blood. Yuki then starts to see Kaname as someone more than just a brother and admired savior, but as her fiancé; Yuki wishes to start over with Kaname after she knows his secret. Kaname agrees, but he later leaves her to pursue his original plans. Later in the chapters, Kaname reveals his goal to eliminate all Purebloods was the original wish of the Ancestress, and asks Yuki to abandon him. As Kaname can slowly see that Yuki is better off as a human than a vampire after 2 years of living together after the events of Cross Academy. In chapter 89, Kaname had sex with Yuki during the time when she was heartbroken knowing that Kaname intended to throw his heart in the furnace.Yuki then became pregnant with a baby girl. The Hooded Woman The Hooded Woman (also known as the Ancestress) is a progenitor from Kaname's ancient past and leader of the resistance. It was she who sacrificed her heart and blood to create the first Hunter weapons, believing that her fellow Purebloods decision to enslave all mankind was wrong. For most of Kaname's past, she was his reason for living after he was kicked out of his village, even giving him a new name and purpose–to destroy all evil Purebloods. The two were extremely close, as shown by their kiss and intimacy. Her death devastated Kaname, as he intended to be the sacrifice for the Hunters. In her name, Kaname fought the Purebloods for decades after her death, slowly losing his emotions and will to live. When the battles were ceased, he chose to fall into a deep slumber, with the intention of never waking. Zero Kiryu Kaname and Zero have disliked each other since their first meeting. One could say that they are arch- nemesis of one another due to different perspectives and methods. They both show very strong feelings towards Yuki and envies each other from time to time. Due to this, they also share a limited amount of tolerance to one another when Yuki's safety is concerned. From the beginning, Kaname planned on Zero being one of the cursed twins and devouring his brother, Ichiru, so he could become a vampire killing machine. But then in night 93, he entrusted Yuuki in Zero's hands and said that he wants Yuuki and Zero to be together. Hanabusa Aido Hanabusa is Kaname's loyal friend and right-hand man. Their relationship is quite comedic and purely adoration on Aido's perspective. However, this relationship was shattered when Kaname murdered Hanabusa's father Nagamichi Aido in front of him. After this act, Hanabusa remained at his sister Yuki's side as her guard and tutor, eventually renouncing Kaname as his leader when he sent Ruka and Akatsuki to suppress the Day Class. Hanabusa stated that he wouldn't let the Pureblood do as he wish and take advantage of Yuki's kind-hearted nature.But later in the manga it shows that Kaname never killed his father and he only whent into a slumber.Hanabusa reconnected with his father and came back to Kaname's side after he understood Kaname's true intentions Takuma Ichijo Kaname lived with Takuma after his parents’ death; they have become good friends since then. It would seem that Kaname trusts Takuma to a certain extent and seems not to worry about him, despite Takuma's affiliation with Sara. After Kanam is entrapped with ice, takuma watches over his tomb for 1000 years Ruka Souen Ruka both loves and admires Kaname however, he does not return her affections. Despite this, Kaname trusts and respects her. Ruka and Akatsuki are the two Night Class vampires who Kaname chose to keep at his side and help with his plans after the death of Nagamichi Aido. It is also implied that Kaname and Akatsuki had a deal that when the time comes, Kaname would have Ruka leave his side, by force if necessary. Quotes *''"Some things are better forgotten."'' (To Takuma) *''"You're so scary... Mr. Disciplinary Committee."'' (To Zero) *''"I've always been alone. The only one that can bring warmth into my life... is you."'' (To Yuki) *''"You could never betray her because you are under her obligation. You are being allowed to live because of that, Zero. By me."'' (To Zero) *''"You want me to slap you? You're an odd girl."'' (To Ruka) *''"Aido, I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again."'' (To Aido) *''"Yuki, the safest place is beside me."'' (To Yuki) *''"No one can be'' a replacement for another person. That is why...farewells are always difficult." (To Yuki) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ancestor Category:Male character Category:Main character Category:Night Class Category:Vampire Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy